Karakuri 卍 Burst
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: El pasado y el presente ¿acaso hay forma que se relacionen con nuestros caóticos encuentros? "—Mientras tú matas por placer yo lo hago por causas mas justas" "—No trates de engañarte, eres igual que yo pero te han engañado al encubrir los verdaderos motivos". Todo lo que creímos no es mas que parte de una espiral de desgracias y tristezas... pero es momento de darle fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Karakuri Burst**

" _Si mi destino es encontrarte… destruirte… si para esto he existido entonces pongámosle un fin ahora…"_

¿Alguna vez esto fue real? Esos ojos borrosos en la memoria cada vez parecen tener más nitidez, y sin embargo, sigo creyendo que son solo una ilusión… ¿quiénes somos en realidad? mi mente es incapaz de recordar algo antes de esto y he llegado a cuestionarme si esto ya estaba predestinado o solo fui peón en un juego en el que nunca deseé participar, dime ¿quién se supone que eres tú? ¿por qué eres mi enemigo? ¿es acaso correcto llamarte así? honestamente no lo sé pero no debería importarme ¿verdad? solo eres otro mas en sus filas y el desaparecerte es comenzar a erradicar cada eslabón del mal. ¡Anda! ven y atácame, es hora de ver quien tiene mas valor…

—Len…—.

—Tsubaki…—.

Arma contra arma, solo una puede fulminar la vida de otro y ten por seguro que yo seré quien te haga caer, ¡basura! eso es lo que eres, sentir lástima por ti es solo una pérdida de tiempo y borrar tu mísera existencia es quizás lo único bueno que se pueda obtener de ti.

—¿Asustado?— la sonrisa vacía hace presencia una vez más.

—En absoluto… temerte a ti es ridículo— la katana esta solo a unos milímetros del cuello.

—¿Sabes querido? Jugar con armas puede ser peligroso, suéltala antes de sacarte el otro ojo— un fino cañón metálico apunta hacia su cráneo.

—Digo lo mismo querida, baja tu arma y quizás considere ser benevolente contigo—.

Aún si no lo quiera mi vista se vuelve a enfocar en ti como tratando de hallar algo perdido en cada facción de tu rostro, pero no… no es posible que exista algo, tú no eres más que otra miserable persona ¿entonces porque siempre tengo esta batalla en mi mente? ¡No! no te daré la satisfacción de que me veas así pues es claro que aprovecharás eso para darle fin a mi existencia, yo solo… solo…

—¿Uh?...— el sonido de la katana cayendo resuena por unos segundos —¿cuál es tu juego soldado?— se le nota confundida.

—El mismo que el tuyo muñeca… has hecho cosas malas ¿lo sabes?—.

—¿Y qué importa?— el arma en su mano comienza a tambalearse —ahora solo tómala— indica pateando el arma caída —veamos tu potencial, soldado— nuevamente sonríe aun pese a que hace unos momentos parecía dudar.

—Sin duda tengo más potencial que tú, en lo que tu aprietas el gatillo yo ya te habré cercenado— disimulando la rabia por haberse dejado expuesto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toma nuevamente la katana y la dirige hacia su pecho.

La pelea reinicia pero hay algo distinto en la atmósfera, aún si el orgullo se niega a aceptarlo ambos fueron débiles por un instante, patético, eso sin duda es lo que les dirían sus líderes si los hubiesen visto ser tan frágiles con el enemigo, siendo tan fácil terminar todo ¿por qué lo han prolongado? ¿qué paso con quién se glorificaba de actuar al momento? ¡vaya burla son esas palabras ahora! Tú… yo… tan similares pero a la vez tan opuestos, yo soy blanco y tú eres negro, dos mundos con ideologías tan distintas, mientras tu arrebatas vidas para el beneficio de tu líder yo lo hago para erradicar el verdadero y único mal: ustedes.

—Eres ágil soldado, pero eso no te bastara— dice esquivando a cada intento de atravesarla con el frío metal pero si dejar de apuntarle con el revólver.

—Muchas palabras… poca acción— reprimiendo la frustración de no haber atinado ni un solo golpe ahora trata de arrebatarle el arma de la mano.

Todo movimiento cesa al escucharse un disparo, nadie fue herido, sin embargo, eso no basta para salir del trance. _"¿Quién demonios eres?"_ ¡esto no tiene razón lógica! atormentarme con tu mera presencia no es posible, no, tú no puedes ser capaz de dejarme tan ¿vulnerable? Aun si trato de distanciar los hechos de lo que muy probablemente solo sean tontos delirios, algo dentro de mí me está impidiendo tansiquiera el lastimarte y no soy capaz de comprender el porqué de aquel impulso tan carente de sentido, aún si trato de volver a las memorias del pasado tu rostro no figura en mis muy contados recuerdos ¿alguna vez fuimos algo más que simples presas?

" _Solo encuéntrame…"_

Me niego a aceptar que en este momento siento compasión por ti pues ese sentimiento es algo que nunca debo demostrar… me adiestraron perfectamente para saber a quién se debe aniquilar, y créeme, tú formas parte de ello. Sea lo que seas, o como es que tú pareces tratar de despertar algo desconocido en mi subconsciente, ¡no lo justificaré! en mis manos debes caer ¡y juro por mi vida que así será!

El manto nocturno empieza a disiparse, y como si ese fuera nuestro llamado de retirada, lentamente nos alejamos sin embargo sabemos muy bien que ese no será nuestro último encuentro.

—Yo que tú caminaría con más cuidado, soldado— una mirada fría cae sobre él.

—La que debería tomar ese consejo eres tú, chica ingenua…—.

—Ja… ¿acaso debo temerle a un pseudo-agente que fue incapaz de siquiera causarme un rasguño? Considera este encuentro como un buen acto de mi parte pues odio que me den las cosas tan fácil y es por ello que no te volé los sesos minutos atrás— se escucha una risa a sus espaldas haciéndolo enfurecer pero al voltear para tratar de atacarla ella ya se ha ido.

—Maldita… no te sientas tan segura— susurra acomodándose el uniforme —…tan letal pero a la vez con un encanto que no logro descifrar ¿acaso alguna vez fuiste algo más para mí? — sacude lentamente la cabeza y se aleja lentamente del lugar —no, no es posible… esa persona dejo de existir hace bastante tiempo…—.

" _Me has encontrado…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminiscencias del pasado**

—¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¿me escuchas?— gritaba un chico rubio mientras corría por un extenso pasillo, sabía que era un peligro exponerse así pero no quería dejar sola a su única compañera, había escuchado a un par de institutrices murmurar sobre lo que se avecinaba y aún si era una mentira no quería arriesgarse.

—¿Len?— murmuró una débil voz femenina atrás suyo —¿q-qué pasa?— al voltear hacia ella no tardó en deducir que nuevamente se había quedado dormida en una de las aulas, "clásico de ella" pensó ladeando la cabeza pero en lugar de reprenderla se limitó a tomarla de la muñeca y dirigirla hacia el piso de los dormitorios. —Hey, ¿qué haces?... ¿te metiste en problemas de nuevo? Anda, responde de una vez— le exigió al verlo actuar así.

Sin embargo y aun pese a la insistencia el rubio solo le indico que se callara, por lo visto había hecho algo realmente malo como para ignorarla de tal forma, ella solo pudo soltar un gruñido en señal de molesta y a regañadientes dejo que le siguiera guiando pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba por hacer.

—Tú no puedes entrar ahí— dijo soltándose del agarre —es el dormitorio de niñas y si te ven entrar ahí te castigaran, de hecho también a mi si permito que entres…—.

—Eso no me importa ahora, yo quiero que estés segura— contesto encogiéndose de hombros —así que entra— le indicó mientras abría la puerta.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego de pensarlo negó con la cabeza —no… no lo haré hasta que me digas que pasó—.

—¡Oh vamos!— refunfuñó —solo entra, hablo enserio— trató de tomarla nuevamente de la muñeca pero ella de inmediato lo alejó.

—¡Sabes que odio cuando no me dices las cosas!—.

—Pero…—.

—¡No! si no me dices la verdad yo no entraré— se cruzó de brazos.

Len, viéndose sin otra alternativa, asintió —bien, tu ganas… te diré todo pero solo si entras—.

Sonriente, Rin cedió y entró a los dormitorios, ni bien estuvo dentro sintió como era empujada hasta en centro de la habitación —¡hey! no hagas eso— se quejó mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Escuché a Haku y Neru-sensei decir algo— musitó el rubio —dicen que es algo malo…—.

Rin, quién siempre había sido de carácter alegre, ladeó la cabeza con una expresión tranquila y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo junto a ella —vamos, no les hagas caso… ya sabes que ellas siempre exageran todo— contestó restándole seriedad.

—¿Pero qué dices?— se quejó evidentemente ofendido —no sería correcto que bromeen con eso—.

—Bueno… yo no quise decir eso…—.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo no muy lejos de ellos haciendo oscilar el delgado piso de madera, Rin, alentada por la curiosidad se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana.

—¡Rin! no te acerques— gritó Len.

Sin embargo sus palabras fueron ignoradas y sin temor alguno la vió fijar su vista tras el cristal, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando pudo ver a través del reflejo como su sonrisa se transformaba en una expresión de gran terror y contenía un grito cubriéndose con las manos. Len incapaz de entender el extraño cambio de ánimo, se puso de pie pero ni bien dio unos pasos pudo ver desde su lugar una columna de fuego y humo elevarse a gran velocidad, fuera lo que fuera no tardó en notar que se dirigía hacia ellos y rápidamente tomó del brazo a su compañera, quien parecía estar en trance, haciéndola caer en las camas de más al fondo.

—¡Len!— gritó horrorizada al momento de sentir como algo trataba de derrumbar el lugar.

Mientras el fuego e incesantes sonidos de sonoros disparos se expandían también lo hicieron el sonido de los adultos y niños que habitaban el orfanato, ambos estaban claramente asustados al imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo pisos mas abajo pero Len hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado y volteó hacia su contraparte.

—N-no te preocupes— le dijo tratando de sonreír —yo estoy contigo… solo sígueme—.

La rubia asintió y aferrándose a su mano salieron de ahí en dirección al piso de abajo, estando allí pudieron ver a un par de maestras tiradas en el suelo, era claro que les habían dado fin a sus vidas con un disparo dando lugar a una escena que sin duda impactó a ambos chicos. Serían prácticamente niños todavía pero aun así no les costó comprender que esto era obra de personas malas, si, no iban a negar que en varios aspectos detestaban a algunos de los adultos que manejaban el orfanato donde habían vivido desde que tenían uso de razón pero eso no significaba que merecieran tan injusto final; Rin secó un par de lágrimas y sin soltar a Len le dijo que siguieran su camino mientras rogaba que lo siguiente que viera no fuera peor que eso.

—Hay que escondernos— dijo Len buscando un lugar donde nadie los notara.

Entre más caminaban los sonidos de gritos y disparos se intensificaban haciendo que Rin empezará a caminar mas lento, le constaba que la pobre ya estaba sintiendo temor por lo que estaba por ver pero no tenía opción, si se quedaban arriba era probable que quedasen sepultados entre escombros.

—Pase lo que pase estaré contigo ¿lo recuerdas?— dijo para tratar de calmarla.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa y asintió —con Lenny-kun siempre seré feliz—.

Después de eso todo pareció suceder tan rápido, él solo podía recordar que estaba tomando su mano y ahora ella ya no estaba, la había visto sonreír y ahora por más que trataba no la veía por ningún lado ¿qué había sucedido? ¿dónde se la habían llevado? se sentía aturdido pero logró ponerse de pie y lo que vió lo dejó sin habla: ruinas, solo eso había a su alrededor y el olor de humo y sangre lo hizo sentirse asqueado ¿qué clase de ser humano había sido capaz de hacer algo tan ruin? Acababan de quitarle lo único que había conocido en su vida, y muy probablemente, también a la única persona que le importaba, la que de cierta forma le daba razón a su vida.

—¡Rin!— gritó con toda la fuerza que le permitió su pecho, era incapaz de pensar claramente, solo quería encontrarla y con dificultad corrió entre los escombros de madera quebrada y carbonizada.

 _—¡Tomen lo que puedan!—._

 _—¡Disparen al que se oponga!—._

Escuchó a lo lejos un par de gritos y con dificultad divisó a unas personas que vestían uniformes negros, ellos eran los causantes de aquella destrucción, Len los maldijo sabiendo que por ellos ahora él sufría.

En medio de la desesperación comenzó a mover los escombros con esperanza de hallarla pero seguía sin obtener resultado y en el proceso vió a varios compañeros que de la misma forma injusta habían llegado al final de sus jóvenes vidas. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir que perdía la cordura, aun siendo joven sentía que su existencia se volvía nada sin ella, si Rin ya no estaba entonces él deseaba morir también y cayó de rodillas sobre aquel lugar destrozado esperando a que algo o alguien acabara con él, bajó el rostro con resignación pero cuando giro hacia la derecha pudo divisar algo moverse y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia allá.

Solo había un par de pizarrones desquebrajados y lo que parecían unas cortinas algo quemadas cubriendo aquel bulto que daba movimientos muy tenues pero ahí estaba ella, como si fuese un acto divino Rin seguía viva pero con bastantes heridas —Rinny ¿me oyes?— murmuró mientras la arrastraba hacia él, pudo notar la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza y los rasguños alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. —Vas a estar bien, lo prometo— dijo mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Con dificultad la vió abrir los ojos, sin duda lo había escuchado y asintió como señal de que le creía, trato de hacer que se levantara pero estaba muy débil, tendrían que esperar en ese lugar a que todo pasara y así poder pedir ayuda. —Siempre juntos, ¿si?— le dijo tomándole la mano.

Len estaba por responder cuando escuchó a alguien decir algo.

 _—¡Miren! Encontré uno más—_ exclamó uno de los sujetos con uniforme negro.

 _—¡Captúrenlo!—._

Rin pareció ver el temor en los ojos del muchacho y trato de aferrarse a él —no…— murmuró —por favor no…—.

—Estaré bien…— le contestó mientras la abrazaba por última vez —no nos harán nada—.

En cuanto se puso de pie vio a tres personas acercarse a ellos, Len les gritó que se alejaran pero sin éxito, él era un simple niño para ellos y tanto por número como por tamaño ellos iban a ganar eso era un hecho, sin embargo, podía intentarlo.

—Anda León, llévatelo— le ordenó un hombre de cabello negro y este sin pensarlo logró someter a Len en cuestión de segundos.

—¡No, no!— gritó tratando de zafarse —¡déjenla! ¡no la toquen!— el forcejeo continuaba hasta que logró soltarse y correr hacia Rin.

—¡Maldito mocoso!— exclamó el tercer hombre de cabello rojizo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡anda por él!— dijo el agente de cabellera negra.

Len tomó la mano de Rin —estaremos bien ¿si?— la rubia asintió torpemente, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

—Te quiero, Lenny…— murmuró mientras el hombre se acercaba a ellos.

—Jefe, mire— dijo uno de ellos mientras la señalaban —¿qué hacemos con ella?—.

—Déjala, morirá en cuestión de horas— respondió con indiferencia —solo él nos será útil, llévatelo—.

—Bien, ya escuchaste, ven de una maldita vez mocoso tonto— le dijo el soldado mientras lo jalaba de los hombros.

—¡No!—.

—¡Ella morirá! ¿qué no lo entiendes?— dijo mientras lo seguía jalando.

Len siguió resistiéndose hasta que el jefe se hartó y sacó una katana —si no entiendes por las buenas ¡lo haras por las malas!— acto seguido lo vio moviendo el arma a toda velocidad.

En ese instante escuchó el agudo grito de dolor de Rin para luego el sentir un terrible dolor del lado derecho del rostro, ahora solo tenia visión con su ojo izquierdo mientras que del otro sentía algo tibio brotar y empapar tanto su mejilla como su ropa, era sangre, pero le resto importancia a eso al ver a lo lejos a Rin ahora completamente inconsciente, pudo ver que algo le había atravesado el estómago y parte de su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la sangre.

—¡No! ¡Rin!— gritó horrorizado al verla pero ya era inútil, ella había muerto, solo pudo ver como su figura se perdía entre el fuego y los escombros, aquél día algo dentro de él se fue con ella y él lo supo perfectamente, aquellos sujetos que ahora lo alejaban de ella habían ganado y no tuvo mas opción que ceder a la resignación mientras su pecho era consumido por un dolor tan desgarrador que ni el ataque del arma podía asemejarse. Aún si perdió la conciencia minutos después, en sus últimos segundos despiertos pudo verla sonreír, como un último presente de la única persona a la que quiso con toda el alma.

 _"Y desde ese día vivo protegiendo algo que ya no está…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hola! :3 volví del más allá para volver a publicar fics ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con una historia de mis sagas favoritas? OuO bien, supongo que todos conocen mínimo la canción la canción del título así que no hay mucho que explicar, la saga tiene el mismo nombre y consta de cuatro hermosas canciones :D también hay una novela pero hasta ahora nadie la ha podido traducir y estoy sufriendo por ello :c enserio, si alguien traduce las dos novelas sería muy bello TuT En fin... este fic estará basado en esa saga y trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar, tampoco puedo decir que será muy rápido pues por ciertas cuestiones eso puede variar :)**

 **lenxrin: gracias! :3 me alegra que te gustara, aún si todavía no llevo mucho es lindo saber que no esta tan mal xD yo también shipeo a Tsubaki y Len y con lo poco que he podido ver de la novela se ven hermosos OuO**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido nun y si te gustó la historia puedes dejar follow, review o favorito, cualquier cosa es bien recibida :3 ¡hasta la próxima actualización! :D**


End file.
